Tobi's free day with Zetsu!
by Mikay-Chan
Summary: This is a ZetsuxTobi story. I've never wrote this pairing before, so I hope you guys like it!


**Tobi's free day With Zetsu!!**

One day Tobi and Zetsu were outside of the Akasuki just hanging out. It was a free day and nobody was really doing anything. So Tobi wanted to go out with someone to do something! Of course he was stuck with Zetsu because no one else really cared about hanging out with Tobi.

-**Earlier that day**-

Tobi: Hey, Deidara-San--!

Deidara: No.

-**Thus, Tobi went to the only person who'd really care. Zetsu.**-

Tobi: Hey, Zetsu-San…um…

Zetsu: Yes, Tobi?

Tobi: Well, would you come with me today to do something…fun?

Zetsu:……Uh, sure.

Tobi: Yaaayyy!!

So, here they were sitting in a tree eating some rice cakes, Tobi being careful note to dirty his mask.

"Heyyy, Zetsu-San?" Tobi asks suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

Zetsu is put off by this question and his bad side comes out a bit.

"You idiot. What type of question is that?" He says and turns his head away a bit.

Tobi looks down confused and sad.

"I-I mean…I wanted to know if you hated me…?"

Zetsu sighs then puts his arm around Tobi's shoulder to pull him close.

"Of course I don't hate you, Tobi. Don't be stupid."

Tobi hugs him and laughs.

"Yay!! Zetsu-San loves me!!" He cheers.

"Hey! I never said I 'loved' you! Don't put words in my mouth!" Zetsu says annoyed and pulls Tobi off.

"But, you don't hate me." Tobi said and pointed up a finger. "So you love me! And I love Zetsu-san as well!! We'll be best friends now, right?! Since you love me?" Tobi said excitedly.

Zetsu sighs again and then smiles a bit.

"You're so stupid, Tobi. Fine, I love you. And yes, we can be friends, okay?" Zetsu said and jumped from the tree branch they sat on.

Tobi watched him then leaped off the tree onto Zetsu's back.

"Friends forever!! We love each other!! I can't wait to tell Deidara!!" Tobi cheered more.

Zetsu pulled him off his back.

"No! Don't tell anyone I said that. Got it?" Zetsu asked and walked back towards the Akasuki hide out.

"Aww! Why not?!"Tobi asked sadly.

"…Because….it's our secret." He told him, trying to explain it to him in a childish way. Zetsu really just didn't want him to tell anyone because it'd show how weak-hearted he was for Tobi.

Tobi perked up and ran to catch up with Zetsu giggling.

"Yay! A friendship secret!!" Tobi cheered and held Zetsu's hand. "Where are you going? Let's play more!!" Tobi begged.

Zetsu blushed.

"Geez….fine, hurry and say where you want to go." Zetsu sighed.

"Oh!! Let's go to that field over there!! It has pretty flowers to run in!!" Tobi said and pulled Zetsu by the hand towards the field.

"Don't run, Tobi!" Zetsu said aggravated.

Tobi came to a stop in the field and turned to Zetsu and jumped up and down.

"Come on! Run with me!" He begged.

"No. I don't want to run…."Zetsu sighed and sat on a nearby rock.

Tobi watched then ran off down the flowery hill. Zetsu watched him and gazed up at the near setting sun.

'He's had me out here all day…eh, better then nothing I guess. He's too cute sometimes…..' Zetsu thought to himself.

He then looked around to find Tobi was no where to be found.

"Tobi….?"

Without warning, Tobi glomped Zetsu from behind and knocked him to the ground, sending them rolling downhill to the bottom. By then, Zetsu was on top of Tobi, who was giggling. They both had flowers in their hair and on their coats. Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu to hug him.

"I caught me a Zetsu-San!!3" Tobi giggled more.

Zetsu blushed and then lifted Tobi's mask a bit from the bottom to kiss his lips. Tobi gasped and laid there in the grass as Zetsu got up and turned away from Tobi.

"It's getting late, let's go." He spoke and glanced back to Tobi who got up but then fell back down.

"Ow! My ankle hurts…" Tobi said and rubbed it tenderly.

Zetsu sighed.

"You twisted it. That's what you get for attacking me." Zetsu said and bent down beside him, arms open. "Come on, I'll carry you…"

Tobi shyly rapped his arms around Zetsu's neck again and rapped his legs around his waist. Zetsu held his waist and headed back to the Akasuki hide out. By the time they got back, the sun was setting beautifully. Tobi sighed happily.

"I love you, Zetsu-San…" He whispered.

"…I love you too, Tobi." Zetsu replied before they entered the cave.

**FIN**


End file.
